The Song is ending, but the Story never ends
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Le Docteur a défié le Temps. Et il en paiera le prix. Mais cela n'affectera pas que lui. Dans un autre Univers, un autre lui pourrais être affecté par son geste.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : SFgirl

Note de l'auteur : Hello. Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic. Bien que cette fic soit plus axée sur Ten 2 et Rose, j'ai voulu revenir un peu sur "Waters of Mars".

Disclaimer : Doctor Who ne m'appartient malheureusement pas (Sniif, un jour peut-être).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il venait de ramener Adelaïde Brooke chez elle. Saine et sauve. Oh, il était vraiment bon ! Sauver une personne de l'importance d'Adelaïde ! Une personne à l'impact si important sur le Temps ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ? Les Lois du Temps avaient été édifiées par son peuple. Le Temps leur obéissait, à eux, les Seigneurs du Temps. Mais ils n'étaient plus là. Leur planète avait disparu. Gallifrey avait brûlé. Il avait brûlé sa maison. Il était le Seigneur du Temps victorieux. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Plus rien sauf...

Zap !

... Le Temps lui-même ! Incarné par Adelaïde. Le Docteur se retourna. Il se retourna vers cette maison dans laquelle Adelaïde avait guérit la blessure que lui seul avait causé. Car il avait blessé le Temps. Et le Temps demandait réparation. Toujours.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il savait qu'il avait mal agi. Il connaissait les conséquences. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien pour en avoir fait l'expérience avec Rose, oh c'était il y a bien longtemps, lors de sa précédente incarnation. Mais là !

Une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles. Il contourna le TARDIS et découvrit Ood Sigma, attendant un peu plus loin, dans la neige.

- Il est l'heure ? C'est ça ?

Il en avait trop fait. Il était allé trop loin. Et il en paierai le prix. Mais le tarif ne serait pas le même que lorsque Rose avait sauvé son père. Elle avait été si humaine que le Temps avait choisi de lui pardonner. Mais lui, le Maître du Temps ! Sa conduite stupide et arrogante ne serait pas oubliée. Cependant, il refusait. Il ouvrit le TARDIS et le lança à travers le Vortex.

Aussi n'entendit-il pas Ood Sigma chanter pour lui.

_Au revoir Docteur ! Vous pouvez fuir, vous pouvez nous fuir, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. Pour la fin de votre chanson. Nous avons essayé de vous prévenir, mais vous n'avez pas su entendre. Aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes pris pour un dieu que vous n'avez jamais été, vous avez succombé au mal qui a corrompu les vôtres. Ce mal que vous avez toujours cherché à fuir et qui vous a poussé à détruire la planète qui vous a vu naître. Vous vous êtes rapproché de la race humaine, cette race que vous considérez si belle, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on vous demande de leur ressembler, vous vous détournez et vous comportez comme vos semblables !_

_Le Temps attendait plus de vous. Certes, lui et l'Univers n'ont pas été tendre avec vous, mais de quel droit vous êtes vous cru supérieur à eux ? Eux qui existaient bien avant vous ?_

_Vous avez accéléré la fin de votre chanson. Celle-ci était inévitable, mais elle aurait dû être douce et sans mal. Souvenez-vous que, par votre geste fou aujourd'hui, vous avez été l'instigateur de votre destin. Mais nous serons avec vous, Docteur. Nous serons avec vous jusqu'au bout. Vous avez été bon pour nous. Vous et le Docteur Donna. Alors nous resterons avec vous, jusqu'à la fin. Et, quand l'heure sera venue, nous chanterons pour vous. Pour que vous ne soyez pas seul en ces heures sombres, pour que vous vous souveniez que vous n'avez jamais été seul, que vous ne serez jamais seul. Et que votre souvenir vivra à jamais. Dans cet Univers, comme dans d'autres._

_Vale Decem._

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la deuxième partie de cette fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors me revoilà pour la fin de cette fic. Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Est-on vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Tu connais maman ! Si jamais on ne passe pas Noël au manoir Tyler, elle va venir ici.

Tout en nouant sa cravate, le Docteur humain grimaça. Une soirée en tête à tête - ou presque - avec Jackie Tyler ne l'enchantait guère, mais la perspective d'un débarquement de la mère de Rose dans leur appartement pour une nuit de reproches, le faisait littéralement frissonner. Le frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale réveilla la douleur sourde dans son crâne. Maudite migraine qui le tenait depuis le matin ! Par réflexe, il se massa les tempes.

- Ça va ?

Rose ! Le Docteur se retourna pour la rassurer, mais quand il découvrit celle qu'il aimait, les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche. La jeune femme portait une magnifique robe de soie noire qui la rendait magnifique.

- Docteur ?

- ...

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Rose s'était approchée de lui avec un regard inquiet. Il en profita alors pour l'attirer dans son étreinte.

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. Les fauteuils de Torchwood ne sont pas confortables.

- Si tu rentrais le soir, tu dormirais mieux.

- Je sais. Je ne suis toujours pas tout à fait habitué à votre cycle de sommeil.

Cependant, Rose continuait de le regarder avec inquiétude. Alors, le Docteur lui sourit et se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

- Tu es magnifique. Et si on y allait maintenant ? Vu notre retard, je n'ose même pas imaginer de combien de manière nous avons failli mourir aujourd'hui.

- Ça c'est un peu de ta faute. On aurait pu être à l'heure si tu n'avais pas cherché, par tous les moyens, à annuler cette soirée.

- Mais...

- Non, ne réponds pas !

Et la jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'air légèrement renfrogné de son compagnon.

- Oui, bon... Je ne tiens pas à mourir étouffé sous les embrassades de Jackie.

Avec une petite moue charmante, la jeune femme se détacha du Docteur et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement. N'étant plus dans son champ de vision, la main du Docteur remonta vers sa tempe. La migraine avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. Il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être écrasé au sol après avoir traversé une verrière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La soirée chez les Tyler fut très agréable. La remise des cadeaux s'était passée dans les cris de joie de Jackie et de Tony. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait vraiment lequel des deux avait crié le plus fort.

Le repas fut tout de même plus calme, Pete comblant parfaitement les blancs créés par les absences répétées de sa femme. En effet, celle-ci avait décidé de donner leurs congés aux employés et était passée derrière les fourneaux. Comme à son habitude, Jackie avait préparé une quantité impressionnante de nourriture, si bien qu'il en resterait probablement pour une semaine.

La soirée s'éternisant, le petit Tony s'endormit sur le canapé. S'apercevant de cela, le double du Gallifréen se proposa d'aller le coucher.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il borda le petit garçon avec le plus grand soin et resta à le regarder dormir quelques secondes. Il s'était attaché à son beau-frère, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ. Comme Tony semblait dormir profondément, le Docteur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tonton Docteur ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Il est tard.

- Mais je suis paaaaaaas fatiguéééééééé !

Le Docteur sourit à cette affirmation étouffée dans un bâillement, mais il se réinstalla tout de même et lui raconta là fois où lui - ou plutôt, son autre lui - et Rose étaient allés faire un golf sur la Lune. Rapidement, Tony était allé rejoindre les bras de Morphée, mais le Docteur avait raconté son histoire jusqu'au bout.

- Bonne nuit, Tony.

- Il dort ?

Il se retourna et trouva Rose adossée au mur près de la porte.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment.

Elle lui avait dit ça dans un sourire.

- Et si on rentrait ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se leva.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À peine la porte de leur appartement se referma-t-elle que Rose lui prit la main et le força à la regarder.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien !

- Oh ce n'est rien. Ce corps n'a jamais vraiment supporté la cuisine de ta mère. Mais, comme elle me trouve toujours trop maigre... Je n'ai pas voulu la vexer.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Yep, une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraitra plus.

Rose était sceptique, mais elle préféra ne rien dire. Elle voyait très bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien être atteint ? Un mal humain, ou un mal de Seigneur du Temps ? Alors elle se coucha, se jurant de garder un œil sur lui cette nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était vivant. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Avait-il finalement déjoué son destin ?

- Je suis en vie !

Et quatre coups. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir survécu. Et le Maitre venait se rappeler à lui.

Le Maitre ? Mais que venait-il faire dans cet Univers ? Et où se trouvait-il, lui ? Comment était-il arrivé dans cette pièce ? Il se retourna. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le Maitre qu'il découvrit, mais Wilf, prisonnier d'une boite. Wilf ?

- Ce n'est pas juste !

Le double humain du Docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve ne lui appartenait pas. Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ?

- Docteur ?

La voix ensommeillée de Rose. Mais, il ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Comme il n'eut qu'à peine conscience de sa main sur son épaule.

- Docteur.

Un ton plus inquiet, une main posée sur son front.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu es brûlant !

- Je vais aller prendre quelque chose pour la fièvre.

- Docteur ?

Il était sur pilote automatique, à peine conscient de ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Sa tête lui semblait brûler. Était-ce ce que Rose avait ressenti quand elle avait absorbé le Vortex du Temps ? Ce rêve le préoccupait trop. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé quand soudain...

- Argh !

La douleur s'était diffusée à tout son corps et il brûlait maintenant de l'intérieur. Il se trouvait dans la même boite que Wilfried précédemment. Et ça le tuait. Non. Non, c'était encore ce rêve, un rêve qui appartenait à l'Autre. Mais pourquoi, puisqu'il était réveillé ? Était-ce ce qu'Il était en train de vivre ? Autour de lui des alarmes de surcharges n'arrêtaient pas de sonner. Tous ces hurlements ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa douleur. Il tomba au sol. Ils se mourraient à petit feu. Tous les deux. Et soudain, le silence. Plus rien. Les lumières aussi s'étaient éteintes et la porte s'ouvrit. Il avait absorbé toutes les radiations. Mais à 500 rad minimum, Il était condamné.

Les visions se succédaient : Martha et Mickey qu'Il sauva d'un Sontarien, Jack qui noyait sa peine dans un bar, Luke qui manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture, l'arrière-petite-fille de Joan Redfern qui ne croyait pas en Son existence. D'une certaine manière, Il les avaient tous sauvé. Pour mieux leur dire adieu.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le feu de la régénération était déjà à l'œuvre. Ses blessures superficielles avaient déjà été soignées. Bientôt, Il disparaitrait. Le Docteur de Rose Tyler gémit sous le coup d'un nouvel accès de douleur.

- Docteur, ouvre-moi !

Rose. Et si Il s'était trompé ? Si Lui et son double étaient plus liés qu'ils ne l'avaient cru ? Si la régénération de l'un impliquait la mort de l'autre ? Devait-il laisser Rose ? Était-ce tout ce qu'on leur avait offert ? Un an ! Une malheureuse année de bonheur avant que l'Univers ne les sépare de nouveau. Rose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit son Docteur dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit mourir. Rose. Que ne donnerait-il pas cependant pour la voir une dernière fois avant de définitivement fermer les yeux ?

Rose.

Nouvelle vague de douleur. Et elle se retourne. Elle lui offre un sourire moqueur.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- La vache ! On dirait que vous avez vraiment trop picolé !

- Bah...

- 2005, le premier janvier.

- Je vais vous dire un truc. Je parie que vous allez vivre une année formidable.

Et, un peu sceptique, elle était partie. Non sans lui avoir tout de même offert un dernier sourire.

Rose. Son cœur se serra. Mais dans un autre Univers, à une autre époque, deux cœurs ratèrent un battement.

- Prends soin d'elle !

Une dernière pensée adressée à son double humain. Et il lâcha prise. Ses dernières forces Lui servirent à rejoindre le TARDIS. Les Oods le soutinrent pour ses derniers pas. Le Docteur de Rose ne pouvait plus bouger depuis un moment déjà. Et quand la phase finale de la régénération s'enclencha, c'est ensemble qu'il parlèrent.

- I don't wanna go !

Le feu lui brûlait les entrailles et il ne pouvait rien contre. Il n'avait même plus la force de hurler. Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Plus de brûlure, ni de douleur, rien. Son lien avec le dernier Seigneur du Temps venait de se briser.

Alors, lentement, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Rose se trouvait de l'autre côté, le visage blême. Visiblement, elle attendait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique. Mais comment lui dire ? Quels mots choisir pour lui dire ? Ses jambes, flageolantes, cédèrent et il se retrouva appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. La jeune femme l'aida à s'asseoir sur le carrelage froid et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- C'est Lui n'est-ce pas ?

La main de sa compagne vint saisir la sienne, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et, comme à chaque fois, il s'étonna de voir comment cette main se mêlait parfaitement à la sienne.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer. À quoi bon lui mentir ?

- Il... Rose... Il s'est... Régénéré.

Inconsciemment, la jeune femme lui serra plus fort la main.

- Il est venu te voir.

- Quoi ?

- Juste avant. Il est venu te voir.

- Quand ?

Le Docteur prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête avant de continuer.

- Il... Le premier janvier 2005. Il voulait rester silencieux, mais...

Aussitôt, Rose se replongea dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Et de nouveau, elle entendit cet homme gémir et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se souvint d'un long manteau marron et de cheveux en bataille. Son compagnon passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Doucement, elle posa la tête sur son épaule et laissa échapper un soupir teinté de sanglots.

- L'alcoolique !

- Oui.

Et elle pleura. Elle venait de revoir son regard. Un regard si triste, un regard d'adieu à celle qui ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

- Il a souffert.

- On souffre toujours lors d'une régénération.

- Pas comme ça.

Elle continua à sangloter. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle l'avait pris pour un homme qui avait trop fêté le nouvel an. Alors qu'Il se mourrait. Certes, elle ne savait pas qui Il était, mais ça lui faisait mal. Son compagnon la serra plus fort.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Le Docteur posa sa joue sur la tête de Rose et il se lança dans le récit de la fin de la chanson du Gallifréen.

_La chanson se termine, mais l'histoire ne s'arrête jamais._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plu. Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette fic. À bientôt


End file.
